Summon
Summon (口寄せ, Kuchiyose) is a generic term for a familiar which is bonded to the user through one method or another. Summoning Technique The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mold their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood from someone who has made a contract, the seal of the summoned creature, along with a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder-Type Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits; this is the World of Earth Land's version of Summoning. Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contracter. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The Spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule is that a Spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing such. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. Also, if the trust between the Celestial Spirit and the owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can employ their own Magic to stay in the World of Earth Land when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. Trivia *In real-life Japan, the term kuchiyose (口寄せ; Literally meaning "drawing in to speak") refers to the practice of allowing spirits — like those of the dead or kami — to possess one's body and speak through it. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Naruto Category:Terms Category:Powers and Abilities